


Good Little Girl

by pixiespirits



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, Daddy Liam, Deepthroating, Dom Liam, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiespirits/pseuds/pixiespirits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is good at sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take Care Of You

“Babe,” Liams voice wakes me, “Why don’t you go ahead and crawl into the back to rest?”

I nod sleepily and clumsily scramble over the seats, almost falling into Niall’s lap. Leaning my head against the window,I try to fall back into the deep sleep I was in, but an odd tension keeps me awake and curious.

I glance at Niall’s hand, noticing it was much closer than usual, and I furrow my eyebrows. It rests itself on my thigh and I place my hands nervously in my lap. As I open my mouth to express my discomfort, Liam cuts me off.

“Niall’s gonna take care of you, yeah?” He says, his voice low.

I eyes widen and Niall slides his hand under my skirt, rubbing me through my underwear. I panickly look to Liam, making eye contact through the rear view mirror. He only nods reassuringly, his eyes flickering darkly as he sees my face when Niall slips a finger into me.

“Oh my god.” I gasp out, my hands clenching.

Niall pushes another finger in and leans over to whisper in my ear.

“You like that, huh? My fingers in your little hole?”

He curves his calloused digits and pumps in and out mercilessly. Whimpering, my eyes flutter shut, Niall still whispering filthy nothings in my ear.

“You’re taking Niall's fingers so good for daddy,” Liam coos, “Such a good little girl.”

He then turns his head to Niall, “Call her a slut mate. She can’t get enough of that.”

Niall begins to smirk, pumping faster now.

“Is that right?” He chuckles darkly. “ Little slut, yeah? Letin’ me touch you in front of your daddy like a good girl.”

A high whine falls from my mouth as my head thuds back against the seat.

“Daddy!” I beg, my voice a shrill whisper. “Can I cum now? Please, daddy?”

Niall curses under his breath, clearly shocked and turned on by the control Liam has over me. Liam only laughs at my frantic plea.

“Alright, baby girl. Cum on Niall's fingers for me.”

My legs start to shake and my nails dig into Niall's forearm as I clutch it. I have to turn my head to bury it in his shoulder, biting down to muffle my squeals. He carefully withdraws his fingers, and I hurriedly bring them to my mouth, sucking them clean. He can only stare at me in awe as turn to Liam, still trembling.

“Did I do good, daddy?” I puff out, trying to catch my breath.

“So good baby.” He reassures, “Now what do you say to Niall for taking you with his fingers so nicely, huh?”

“Thank you for making me cum.” I say, blushing profusely.

Niall bobs his head, his cheeks as red as mine. He shifts uncomfortably, his bulge prominent through his sweatpants. I look to Liam once again, who of course, nods me on. I rub my hand gently against Niall’s cock, pulling it from his pants.

“Go on and pull her hair mate.” Liam instructs, “Just fucking throat fuck her, she right loves it.”

Niall slips a hand into my hair as I take the head into my mouth. He immediately forces me down, his cock sliding down my throat. I choke a bit, slightly surprised, but as his hand yanks my hair back up, I can’t help but moan.

        “Fucking love that, don’t you?” He growls, “Love a big man making you suck his dick, yeah?”

I whimper again, him thrusting in and out my throat. I feel myself growing wetter as his moans grow louder, but the car suddenly pulls to a stop, causing me to lift my head. Outside stood the quaint little cabin we had rented out for the weekend. Niall quickly tucks himself back into his sweats and hops from the car.

As I follow them both into the house, my legs still shake, making Liam smirk. He waves me over to him, grabbing me roughly by the waist. I make a small noise as his fingers press into my skin.

“Why don’t you go wait in the bedroom.” He says, pointing down the hall. “Niall and I are gonna get ready, we’ll be in soon.”

I nod my head obediently, my eyes wide, and hurry off to the room.  I sit down on the bed, my mind racing. Are they both going to fuck me? I clench my legs together at the thought, becoming wet. Would Liam really allow that?

My thoughts are interrupted  as Niall and Liam enter the room, grinning. Niall sits on the bed next to me, rubbing my thigh again, while Liam stands over me. They both stare at my intensing for a few moment, making me blush.

“Such a pretty little thing, right Niall?” Liam asks, his hand stroking my pink cheek.

“‘Course.” Niall replies, “Dirty one, isn’t she?”

Liam nods in response, but in mostly preoccupied with the way I nuzzle my face against his caressing hand or how I gasp and stare up at him when his hand closes around my throat. He leans down to me, biting my neck harshly before whispering in my ear.

“You’re gonna let Niall fuck your pretty little pussy, alright? But remember, daddy is the only one who tells you when to cum.”

I shiver as he pushes me down onto my back, his hand still on my throat, only letting go reluctantly. Niall wastes no time. One hand catches my hair, tugging violently, and the other slips down to rub my sensitive slit. His teeth practically pierce my neck, causing me to arch against him . He pulls away for a moment, only to take his shaft from his pants. He presses the very tip in, his mouth by my ear.

“Beg for it.”

I whine, starting to squirm. Couldn’t he just fuck me? But he pulls out completely to show he’s serious, and he wraps a hand around my throat.

“I said, fucking beg for it.” He repeats, his fingers tightening threateningly.

“Oh god! Please!” I cry as my hips buck frantically. “Please fuck me Niall! Please!”

He slams into me, only pausing for a split second before pounding me at an unforgiving pace. I cling desperately to his back, quiet squeals coming from me and stare over his shoulder. My eyes lock with Liam’s, who had dragged a chair next to the bed to watch us.

“It’s alright, baby.” He mumbles, standing up to stroke my face. “ Niall’s gonna take care of my little girl, yeah?”  

I nod once again, before collapsing back when Niall’s cocks jabs a specific spot in me.

“Ni,” Liam instructs, “Flip her over.”

Niall obeys, and rolls me over so I’m sitting on top. I firmly place my hands on his chest, determined, and begin to lift myself, bouncing up and down on his shaft. He groans, tossing his head back and gripping my hips, helping me gain momentum. I feel Liam’s hand run over my ass, slapping it.

“Please.” Is all I can manage to choke out.

“Stay still now.” Liam demands, his voice deep.

He begins pressing a finger into my ass, causing me to shrink forward. His other hand grips my hair, holding me in place. Niall continues thrusting into me, and I try to concentrate on that and not the painful stretch of Liam’s finger.

“That’s right, baby girl.” Liam murmurs, “You’re doing so good. You’re gonna take daddys cock.”

He pushes another finger in, and I cry out, leaving red scratches down Niall’s chest. Liam shushes me as he adds a third, and I brace myself I as feel his remove his fingers. His cock goes in slowly, but just like Niall, Liam never wasted time. He began slamming into me fiercely, matching Niall’s pace. Pleasure shakes my body, with the pain of Liam fucking my ass and the brutal pounding from Niall, I can feel it in the pit of my stomach.

“Daddy!” I wail, trying to hold it off. “Can I please cum? Please, please, please!” I clench my fingers, nails digging into Niall’s shoulders as I wait for a response. But only the deep groans from both the boys can be heard. “I can’t-, Please, daddy! I can’t do it.”

His hand yet again closes around my throat, much tighter than usual.

“You can, and you will.”

I start to shake, my whole body trembling as I try with all my might to follow the rules. I make a terrible, desperate decision.

“Niall!” I beg, collapsing onto his chest. “Please let me cum! Please, Niall! Make me cum!”

He stares wide eyed at me, looking to Liam, who had stopped thrusting. Liam pulls out, causing a whimper from me. He yanks me off Niall by the waist, throwing me down on my knees. He pushes my face into bed, and shoves his fingers in me.

“You want to cum, yeah?” He snarls, his digits slamming into me at lightening speed. “Then fucking cum. Begging like a little fucking whore.”

I bite the sheets, the waves washing over me again and again. My legs cramp up, causing me to drop to the bed, but he yanks me up by my hips. As I slowly recover, I feel Liam’s fingers still impaling me, not slowing down at all.

“Please, daddy! It’s too- I can’t! It’s too much!” I scream, tears beginning to fall. He only returns a low grunt, still directly hitting my g spot.

By my 5th orgasm of the day, sobs rack my body. I beg for what seems like hours for him to let up, but he just growls in response.

“Liam, mate.” Niall says hesitantly. “Maybe we should slow it down. I mean, she’s crying.”

Liam almost doesn’t hear him, only listening to my hysteria, but eventually he turns to him, his fingers slowing slightly.

“Once I’m done with her, you can do whatever you want with the little slut.”

Niall sighs, but watches Liam pull me up, his fingers slipping from me. I cry out in relief, almost limp in his arms. He lays me down at the edge of the bed, resting on my elbows. He grabs the back of my head and forces his cock down my throat. I close my eyes, trying to concentrate on calming my breathing. I feel the room was tilting around me, an almost numbing sensation. I open my eyes again, looking up to Liam. He was staring down at me, not as lovingly as usual, but more of a blank hungry stare. I whimper at the thought of upsetting him, and the soft vibrations make him groan.

I feel his body tensing, and prepare for the salty warmth. He pulls himself from the back of my throat, and resting his tip on my pink tongue. His hand roughly jerks his length, before finally spurting out the white liquid I was so used to tasting.

“You like that, huh?” He mumbles, his head thrown back in ecstasy.

Once he had milked himself through the orgasm, he just pulls his pant back on, calling over his shoulder to Niall as he closes the door behind him.

“Do whatever you want with her. I honestly don’t give a fuck.”

I gasp, my feeling hurt, but Niall just turns me on my back, and pushes into my ass. I cry out, pulling away. He grabs my hips, holding me down, and pounds into me harder than Liam.

“Ya know what I’m gonna do to you?” He grumbles, “I’m gonna wear your little ass out, and the fuck your pussy till you cum one last time.”

I’m screaming, the sensation overwhelming. His hand is over my mouth, muffling my squeals. It hurts, but the feeling of his other hand around my neck almost calms me.

“Does that hurt, baby?” He groans out, still slamming my ass. “Does it hurt your little hole?” His blue eyes bore into mine with such intensity I shiver. I nod my head, tears still streaming down my face. “Let me make it better, yeah? I’ll make it all better.”

He slips out of my ass, and presses into my pussy slowly. I make a long whining noise, clinging to him. He pounds into me slow but hard, his hips crashing against mine.

“May I-?” I gasp out, “Please let me cum.”

He nods his head, his hand off my neck to slide down to rub my clit. My whole body shakes and shivers, feeling Niall still slam into me.

“Yeah, that’s right.” He coos, his body tensing and his thrust becoming frantic.

With a roar, he cums, the warmth shooting into me. I still tremble as he pulls out, laying next to me awkwardly.

“Do you think Liam’s mad at me?” I wonder, my voice now a hoarse whisper.

He shrugs, turning towards me with flushed cheeks. “Maybe a bit. I honestly thought it was the hottest thing I’ve probably ever seen.”

I giggle quietly, pulling myself off the bed, walking across the room with shaky legs. I slip on a Liam’s discarded t shirt, and walk from the room. Liam was spread across the couch, snoring loudly. I sigh, and squeeze myself into his arms, feeling them tighten protectively around me, and fall asleep.

.

 

 

 


	2. Eager

                  I once again wake up to the sound of Liam’s voice. He was softly murmurs in my ear, his face nuzzled into my neck.

  
                  “I’m sorry.” Is all he says.

  
                  Guilt fills my heart as I turn my head to look him in the eyes.

  
                  “No!” I disagree. “I’m the one who should be sorry!”

  
                  He just shakes his head, returning to his safe place in the crook of my neck. I hear a grunt opposite from us and see Niall sprawled across the loveseat on the other side of the rug. I look around the living room for the first time; it was exactly as Liam had promised. The walls were a deep mahogany wood, matching all the dark of the furniture. The kitchen was separated by a bar-like island, complete with the bar stools.

  
                  Niall suddenly shoots up, his chest heaving, and turns to us. Liam hitches himself up on his elbow to get a better look at him, but Niall just stared for a moment.

  
                  “Jesus christ.” He gasps out, his eyebrows furrowed. “Mental dream.”

  
                  I smirk a bit and sit up to stretch, wincing at the soreness of my muscles. Liam lightly jabs at my neck, surprising me with the ache. I mumble an ‘ow’ and glance down at my body for any other bruises. My legs seemed to be free of them, but my wrists were slightly purple. I tug up the big tee I was wearing, and see the deep black and blue marks from my hips to my waist. Sighing, I run a hand through my hair, not shocked at my sore scalp.

  
                  “Aw, I’m sorry, baby girl.” Liam says, trying to hold back a smile.

  
                  “Welp,” Niall grins, stretching. “I can’t say I am.”

  
                  I throw a pillow at him and lift myself from the couch. I can feel both their eyes on me as I pad across the room to the kitchen. Liam’s t-shirt ends right under my butt and I notice the quiets groans from both of the boys at my lack of underwear as I lean down to grab the orange juice from the refrigerator. Turning swiftly, I smile at them innocently and take a swig of the OJ from the carton, wiping my mouth on the back of my hand teasingly. I place the carton on the counter and lean over the island, smiling expectantly at them.

               
                  “So what are we doing today, boys?” I chime.

  
                  They glance at each other quickly.

  
                  “Ya gonna make us breakfast?” Niall snorts, a smirk spread across his lips.

  
                  Rolling my eyes, I turn my attention to Liam.

  
                  “What do you want to do today, daddy?” I ask, teasingly biting my lip.

  
                  Liam’s eyes darken slightly, but he quickly recovers with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders as he glides across the room. I sigh as he comes wraps his arms around me, but I got what I wanted. His hands grip my waist, and he sways slightly, humming in my ear.

  
                  “I want you, babe.”

  
                  His hand runs down my front, sliding between my thighs. I arch into him, whining at his feathery touches, but he continues teasing, a quiet growl keeping me from squirming. His fingers finally pushing into me. I brace myself on the island, trying to hold back my moans. But Liam stops his pace as we hear Niall huff and I open my eyes to see him pouting on the couch.

  
                  “Can I join in on the fun?” He whines, his brows furrowed. I begin to nod vigorously but Liam brushing his middle finger to my clit with a hush.

  
                  “This is about _her_ , ok?” He states sternly.

  
                  Niall gasps with mock hurt, like he can’t believe Liam would suggest he would not make things about me, leans back on the couch, and beckons us over with a wave of a finger. Liam removes his fingers and, ignoring my disgruntled look, leads me over to Niall.

  
                  “C’mere, little one.”

  
                  I sit down carefully on the couch next to him, looking to Liam questionly, who looks back with a raised eyebrow. Niall grabs me suddenly, yanking me into his lap, then patting the seat next to him. Liam sits down, watching Niall turn me around to straddle him. He runs his hands under my shirt, rubbing my sides before resting them to grip my waist. I wiggle impatiently, but Niall’s fingers slip into my hair, tugging it to expose my neck. His lips press feverishly to my throat, a soft contrast to the pain of him yanking back my locks.

  
                  “Please.” I choke out, feeling myself get wet grinding against his bulge.

  
                  “Please what, baby?” Liam whispers, brushing his fingertips to my face.

  
 _“Touch me.”_

  
                  He and Niall moan under their breath simultaneously,  and he stands up, suddenly eager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to post!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending is so bad!!! I had a hard time wrapping it up!! Feedback is encouraged!!! ✿✿✿


End file.
